There is Something Wrong About Dearka
by Raisa Yusefin
Summary: "Semua cewek suka sama gw tapi kenapa dia nggak tertarik sama gw ya?"tanya Dearka pada teman temannya. Sementara teman temannya hanya bisa terdiam dan berpikir. "Kenapa harus dipeduliin sih? Dia kan cuma girl next door yang keberadaannya tidak penting bagi hidup keseluruhan umat manusia?"
1. Chapter 1

There is Something Wrong About Dearka

Disclaimer: All gundam seed or destiny characters made by sunrise... not me

Resume: "Semua cewek suka sama gw tapi kenapa dia nggak tertarik sama gw ya?"tanya Dearka pada teman temannya. Sementara teman temannya hanya bisa terdiam dan berpikir. "Kenapa harus dipeduliin sih? Dia kan cuma girl next door yang keberadaannya tidak penting bagi hidup keseluruhan umat manusia?"

Story begin:

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, matahari masih belum bersinar seterik siang harinya. Meskipun masih pagi Dearka Elthman salah satu siswa berprestasi dari seed academy sudah menebar senyum kemana-mana.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat Pagi, kira!"

"Selamat Pagi Kuzzey!"

"Hai Nicol, gimana resital pianonya kemarin?"

"Hai Athrun!"sapa Dearka kemana-mana.

Bagi Dearka hidupnya saat ini sudah sempurna jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menebar senyum untuk mensyukurinya. Yah... dalam banyak hal sudah sempurna. Dia memiliki tampang keren dengan kulit kecoklatan dan rambut blondie yang bikin darah semua gadis-gadis berdesir ingin memilikinya. Dia memiliki tubuh six pack ala siluman serigala di film twilight. Dia memiliki nilai nilai sempurna, bukan yang paling sempurna tapi cukup baik untuk bikin mamanya yang cerewet itu menutup mulutnya. Dia memiliki teman-teman yang baik, Yzak, favoritenya. Sisanya, well... sejauh ini mereka tidak saling membunuh untuk mendapatkan pesonanya.

Dearka saat ini tengah berjalan menuju sekolah. Ia berada di belakang Flay, Meer, Stellar dan Miriallia yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Mereka bertiga cukup _wellknown_ di sekolah karena Flay adalah gadis paling cantik di seed academy, Meer adalah wakil ketua choir di sekolah (ketuanya tentu saja Lacus Clyne!), Stellar adalah cewek paling imut se seed academy sekaligus pacar dari Auel Neider cowok yang juga paling cute di Seed academy. Bersama mereka adalah pasangan paling cute di academy. Dan Miriallia...er... wait! Siapa ya dia?

"Ow.. Flay wake up! Kira udah jadian dengan Lacus sebulan yang lalu, lo harus cari gebetan lain!"kata Meer.

"Tapi kira yang terbaik!"rengek Flay. Dearka menatap Flay, _woaaa... beruntung banget Kira itu, disukai banyak cewek cantik._ "Bagaimana kalau Yzak?"tanya Miriallia.

"Yzak menakutkan,"ujar Stellar cepat. Definitely maybe! Pikir Dearka. Yzak is woman-hater anyway!

"Tidak... sekali Kira tetap Kira!"ketus Flay

"Owww... bagaimana kalau Dearka? He is handsome and free!"seru Meer sambil tertawa seperti kuda.

"Nah itu baru pilihan!"seru Flay tertawa.

"Dearka baik,"jawab Stellar. Dan Dearka yang berjalan di belakang mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan sudah melesat jiwanya sampai planet uranus.

"Ah.. aku pikir tidak juga, dia playboy bukannya?"tanya Miriallia. _If you say soo_, pikir dearka masih terbang jiwanya. Dia tahu beberapa cewek menjulukinya playboy karena setahun ini ia sudah berganti cewek sebanyak 13 kali. Itu berarti tiap sebulan berganti satu cewek plus ada satu bulan ia berganti dua cewek.

"Dia playboy? oh well... karena dia keren dan ceweknya tidak keren!"seru Meer.

"Yaa... dia cowok yang baik,"ujar Stellar menegaskan pandangannya terhadap Dearka.

Miriallia menghela nafas, "hey, wake up girl! Dia itu cuma cowok yang suka tebar pesona, sok kecakepan dan sombong. Apa sih bagusnya dia? _I dont get it_!"seru Miriallia.

"Kamu tidak tahu bagusnya Dearka apa? Well... hello, dia masuk finalis siswa berprestasi lho! Dan dia adalah wakil ketua basket di sekolah ini!"seru Flay.

"yeah... right WAKIL!"tandas Miriallia. Ketuanya si Yzak, woman-hater itu.

Flay mengernyit. Kenapa Miriallia mendadak jadi sok "tinggi" gini ya? Padahal dibandingkan dengan Dearka, Miri bukanlah apa-apa.

"Hmm... paling-paling kalau Dearka suka sama kamu, kamu nggak akan bisa neolak dia jadi pacar kamu!"sindir Flay.

"Apa! Enak aja! Aku tidak mau jadian sama cowok suka cengengesan itu! Tebar pesona kemana mana seakan seluruh cewek di dunia ini tidak cukup untuknya!"

"Yeaaaah... right...,"kata Stellar bernada menyindir ke arah Miriallia. Seolah-olah mengatakan 'emangnya iya?' mendukung Flay.

"Dengar ya, aku lebih suka memakan sepatu daripada berpacaran dengan cowok itu!"ketus Miriallia kesal dan menghambur pergi.

"Eh.. eh.. Mir!"seru Meer menyadari hal ini bisa jadi sangat serius. "Oh ayolah nggak usah marah, ini kan bukan topik yang serius!"kejar Meer diikuti Flay dan Stellar.

Dearka termanggu, ternyata di dunia ini ada juga cewek yang lebih suka memakan sepatu daripada jadian dengannya.

Lalu latar pun berubah... bukan lagi di lapangan sekolah tapi keesokan harinya saat anak-anak cowok tim basket seed academy beristirahat sesudah di gembleng suhu Mwu La Flaga yang terkenal keras diluar namun lembek di dalam (?).

"Hey... Kira apa kamu mengenal Flay?"tanya Dearka pada cowok super cool dengan kulit kecoklatan yang nggak kalah eksotiknya dengan dirinya itu. Kira yang sedang membasuh muka dengan handuk basah hanya mengangguk.

"Everybody know flay,"kata Athrun dari seberang loker sementara beberapa cowok tertawa kearah Dearka.

"Oh... Jadi dia yang lo incar sekarang?"tanya Heine. Dearka mendengus dengan tampang 'not interested'. "Kalau Miriallia?"tanya Dearka ke Kira... er... ke yang lainnya juga sih.

Anak-anak cowok mengernyit. _Miriallia...? Who?_

"I dont think so..."kata Yzak. Kira mengernyit.

"Miriallia Haww? Yang suka bareng dengan Flay?"tanya Sai. Dearka mengangguk. "Oh.. wow... dia tidak terlalu menonjol sih... tapi ada kok murid bernama Miriallia di seed academy ini,"kata Sai. Anak anak cowok lainnya akhirnya bisa merecall siapa itu Miriallia. At least mereka bisa membayangkan Miriallia sebagai cewek yang berambut pendek dan blondie pacarnya Auel... _eh... tunggu... itu Stellar bukannya?_

"Kenapa lo mikirin dia?"tanya Miguel sambil tertawa dan menepuk pundak Dearka yang terlihat berpikir keras itu.

"Entahlah tapi... Semua cewek suka sama gw, tapi kenapa dia nggak tertarik sama gw ya?"tanya Dearka pada teman temannya. Sementara teman temannya hanya bisa terdiam dan berpikir, Kenapa harus dipeduliin sih? Dia kan cuma girl next door yang keberadaannya tidak penting bagi hidup keseluruhan umat manusia.

"Sudahlah... itu kan cuma satu cewek, masih banyak kok cewek yang suka sama lo,"hibur Nicol. Dearka mengangguk.

Oh Well... tapi penasaran banget.

Keesokan harinya, di pagi hari berikutnya, di cuaca yang sama. kali ini Dearka membawa bunga mawar kuning yang cantik. Dan seperti biasa, ia memberi salam pada beberapa siswa seed academy yang melewatinya.

"Ihh... Lihat Dearka bawa bunga mawar putih, untuk siapa ya?"

"Pasti untuk cewek!"

"Ya iyalah... masa untuk Athrun, hombreng dong namanya!"

"I wish for me..."

"You wish!"

Dearka menemui Miriallia yang juga sedang berjalan di depannya. "Mir, Miriallia!"seru Dearka.

Miriallia menoleh ke arahnya lalu mengernyit. Disampingnya ada Stellar. Flay dan Meer tidak ada.

"Oh... um... Dearka Elthman? Ada apa?"tanya Miriallia.

"Tadi pagi di kebun rumah gw tumbuh setangkai bunga mawar kuning yang cantik dan kupikir ini cocok untuk imagemu padaku,"ujar Dearka tersenyum maut sambil memberi bunga itu pada Miriallia. Wanita selalu suka bunga dan senyum Dearka. Seharusnya semua wanita klepek klepek bila mendapatkan keduanya bersamaan tapi Miriallia terlihat dia begitu berbeda dari cewek kebanyakan ya? Dearka makin penasaran.

"Haah? Eh... um... image? maksudnya?"tanya Miriallia menggaruk kepalanya. _Please terima aja_, pikir Dearka.

Hening. Tapi kemudian Stellar langsung menyela. Ia ingin 'menyelamatkan' suasana.

"Tentu saja Mir! Auel pernah bilang setiap bunga itu memiliki bahasanya masing-masing. Bunga mawar pun memiliki bahasa bunga. Kalau Stellar tidak salah mawar merah artinya cinta yang membara, mawar putih artinya kesucian, mawar pink untuk cinta yang lembut dan mawar kuning untuk persahabatan,"kata Stellar. Sementara Miriallia hanya mengangguk

_False alarm!_ Pikir Dearka tidak bisa menutup mulutnya lagi. Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan Mirirlalia menjadi sahabatnya. Sahabatnya cukup satu, Yzak dan dia tidak ingin menambah sahabat baru lagi. Yzak pun tidak suka berbagi posisi sahabat itu dengan orang lain. Dia ingin lebih dari itu dari Miriallia, dia ingin Miriallia jadi pacarnya!

Miriallia tersenyum. _Eh...? tersenyum?_

"Terimakasih banyak Dearka. Sebetulnya tanpa mawar pun kamu sudah kuanggap teman kok,"ujarnya. _Apa? Dia senang! Oh... well yang penting dia senang!_ Miriallia mengambil mawarnya sambil tersenyum. Sesungguhnya Dearka sering melihat banyak wanita tersenyum padanya tapi tidak ada yang seberharga senyum Miriallia, entah mengapa begitu.

"Byee...,"kata Stellar sambil dirinya dan Miriallia berlalu. Miriallia tidak melambai tapi tersenyum kearahnya. OMG... senyumnya begitu manis! Seperti tolak angin STMJ atau gula rendah kalori!

"Bye...,"lambai Dearka balik. Dearka melambai terlalu asyik sampai tanpa disadarinya ia sudah dekat dengan tembok sekolah. Tanpa terelakkan lagi ia sudah menabrak tembok itu. Ouuuch!

Sorenya saat Dearka akhirnya bertemu dengan Sai lagi di ruang tim basket, Dearka tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menanyai tentang Miriallia.

"Miriallia? Oh... dia teman SD ku dulu. Kami dulu cukup dekat meskipun sekarang tidak lagi,"kata Sai. "

Kenapa?"tanya Dearka penasaran. Sai baru saja mau bicara ketika Yzak menyodoknya.

"Kenapa sih lo mengejar-ngejar cewek itu? Ada banyak cewek yang lebih cantik dari dia mengejar ngejar lo!"ketus Yzak.

"Iya benar, menurutku Miriallia bukan tipe cewek yang sedang mencari pacar,"kata Kira.

"Kenapa tidak Flay? She is hot...,"saran Heine.

"Atau Stellar, she is cute!"

"Hei, thats my girlfriend!"protes Auel yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Tapi anak anak cowok lainnya termasuk Sai keburu menjitak Auel dan mengacak-acak rambut birunya yang lucu.

"Karena..."

Semua cowok basket langsung diam lagi menatap Dearka penasaran.

Dearka menelan ludah. "Karena sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya...,"kata Dearka.

"Haaah!"seru anak-anak cowok lainnya surprise.

Apaan ini? Sejak kapan cowok playboy macam Dearka "jatuh cinta". Apakah dunia sudah akan kiamat? This is the end of 2012 anyway!

**Bersambung...**


	2. Chapter 2

Bab 2

In the Land of Love and Her Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer :** All the characters belongs to sunrise, not me!

**Author notes**: thanks for feedback and i feel sorry if too long for update. Gak pernah kepikiran kalau story ini bakal quite popular. Tadinya mau dibiarkan saja nggak selesai, what should i do? Soalnya kalau mau jujur i dont really know about Miriallia and Dearka personality. Baik wikipedia maupun gundampedia, jarang ada yang membahas Miri x Dearka. Malah ada yang meragukan Miri dan Dearka itu cocok sebab pada akhirnya keduanya broke up (sadly happen in GSD, OMG i hate GSD!). Tapi melihat banyaknya yang feedback dan mereka optimis cerita ini akan menghibur, i have no choice but to finish this story with what i have. So, enjoy it! :D

**Please read and review, Thank you :D**

Lets the story begin...

Klise adalah saat kamu mendekati seorang cewek, untuk membuktikan kalau dia tidak perlu menggigit sepatu untuk bisa jatuh cinta denganmu, kamu berakting seolah-olah kamu jatuh cinta dengan dirinya. Lalu... kamu benar benar jatuh cinta pada dirinya...

Ya... itu terjadi pada Dearka. Miriallia, entah bagaimana caranya dengan wajahnya yang plain dan biasa saja itu sukses membuat hati Dearka Elthman, si playboy terkeren di Seed Academy yang berkulit cokelat, berambut pirang dan bermata ungu menawan selalu membayangkannya sesaat sebelum tidur, Yah seperti sekarang ini.

"Miri... bagaimana ya caranya mendapatkanmu?"tanya Dearka ngomong pada langit langit kamarnya saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul tiga malam. Bersama Miriallia, Dearka seperti terperangkap di sebuah dunia dimana hanya ada cinta dan mata biru turqoius itu.

pertanyaan terbesar Dearka adalah : Kenapa ya Milly terlihat tidak sadar kalau Dearka mengharapkannya?

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar yang terletak di dalam rumah bertuliskan Haww, seorang gadis petite tengah mencoba memejamkan matanya. Gadis inilah yang di galaukan Dearka, ialah Miriallia. Entah apa karena lagi ngetrend menggalau sambil tiduran, yang jelas Miriallia ini juga sedang galau dan sedang tiduran dengan posisi yang sama dengan Dearka di rumah yang berbeda.

Mata turqoisnya menatap atap kamar. Pesona Dearka begitu membelitnya. memang sulit untuk pura pura tidak sadar kalau Dearka menyukainya. Wajah Dearka yang tersenyum tiba tiba terpatri di atap kamar Miriallia, persisiseperti wajah satria baja hitam yang muncul di langit setiap kali filmnya ending. Lalu tiba tiba wajah seorang pria bermata cokelat dan berambut belah tengah muncul menggantikan Dearka.

"Milly! Milly!"panggil pria itu. Miriallia menghela nafas panjang. ia bahkan masih bisa mengingat suaranya.

"oh Tolle... Tolle...,"bisik Milly. Lalu gadis ini menutup matanya. kali ini ia bisa tertidur.

Dua hari kemudian, di kelas, saat istiraha siang, Flay menggigit bibirnya saat melihat Miriallia dan Dearka tengah bicara di koridor sekolah melalui pintu kelas yang terbuka. Ia merasa berdosa, tidak setuju dan sedikit sembelit melihat keduanya. Tluk... tluk... sebuah jari mencolek punggungnya.

Flay menoleh, "Stellar!"serunya kaget. Stellar tengah berdiri dibelakangnya, meskipun lebih tinggi, ia terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan wajah bersungut-sungut bak marmut bagi Flay.

"Flay sungguh ingin melakukan 'itu' pada Miriallia?"tanyanya.

Flay menggigit bibir. "Aku nggak tahu,"kata Flay.

"Please jangan! Yzak orang jahat! Stellar nggak mau Flay menuruti Yzak,"kata Stellar. Flay menghela nafas.

"Aaah...,"dengus Flay lalu tersenyum paksa.

Flay ingat kejadian yang terjadi kemarin, saat itu ia tengah beristirahat sehabis olahraga dengan teman temannya: Miriallia, Stellar dan Meer. Mereka duduk duduk di kantin. "Miri!"seru Dearka memanggil miriallia yang sedang menyeruput es kelapa muda.

Anak anak cewek lainnya menatap jealous pada Miriallia. "Oh hai."senyum Miriallia melambai balik.

"Lihat deh aku bawa apa,"senyum Dearka. Miriallia mengernyit. "Sini!"seru dearka menyuruh Miriallia mendekatinya. Dearka saat itu ada di pojok lain dari lapangan futsal.

"Teman teman aku kesana ya,"izin Miriallia ke arah Dearka.

"Cieeeh Miri, sukses ya,"tawa Meer.

"Apaan sih, aku dan Dearka tuh nggak ada hubungan apa apa kok, kita cuma teman!"tandas Miriallia. Meer menguap, _apanya yang gak ada apa apa? Jelas banget kok Dearka itu berusaha PDKT dengan Miriallia, kemarin dibawain bunga mawar merah, kemarin lagi Miriallia dibawain cokelat, kemarinnya lagi anting anting dari India, kemarin lagi gelang emas dari Pakistan. Kapan ya Dearka akan memnerikan rumah dan tanah babenya? hmm... cannot wait! pikir meer sambil menghitung pundi pundi kekayaan sahabatnya 'kelak'.  
_

"Taruhan yuk Miriallia dan Dearka bakal jadian,"kikik Meer.

"Dearka baik,"kata Stellar. Flay tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba ada tiga siswa mendekati Flay, Meer dan Stellar. Tiga orang anak laki-laki. Dua diantaranya tersenyum, satunya bermuka kecut. "Ah... school captain and his er... followers,"ketus Flay pada Athrun, Nicol dan Yzak. School captain merujuk pada Yzak yang bossy dan egois.

"Friends!"senyum Athrun sabar. Senyum yang bikin Meer nyaris semaput saking tampannya.

Flay mengibaskan rambutnya, "whatever."

"Sepertinya sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau sahabat kita dekat dengan sahabatmu,"kata Yzak tersenyum seram. Stellar bersembunyi di ketiak Meer.

"I dont know,"kata Flay.

"Kami mau kerjasama nih,"senyum Nicol. "Kami ingin membantu Dearka menembak Miriallia. Tempatnya sudah kami tentukan, di Andy's. Tahu kan? Kedai kopi dekat sekolah? Kami rencananya mau membawa keduanya pada hari Sabtu seusai sekolah, um... empat hari dari sekarang."

"Bisakah kalian membawa Miriallia ke tempat itu saat itu?"tambak Athrun dengan senyum menawan. "Bisakah kalian mendukung Dearka dengan memberikan opini yang bagus tentangnya pada Miri?"

"Bisa! Bisa!"seru Meer keganjenan. Matanya udah love love tuh. Athrun tersenyum lagi. Sebetulnya dia lebih berharap pada Flay karena bukan rahasia lagi gadis itu pandai memanipulasi orang a.k.a licik.

"Dearka baik...,"kata Stellar setuju. yah... cewek ini kan implusif. makanya, dia mau aja jadian sama auel, pacarnya yang mother complex itu!

Flay melengos, "tidak! Dearka mungkin saja tampan dan pintar, dia juga orang kaya, mobilnya paling mentereng di parkiran sekolah! Tapi dia kan playboy, the hell should i give my best friend to him!"seru Flay.

Meer dan Stellar menggigit bibir. Mereka baru ingat satu kelemahan Dearka: Playboy! "Eh gimana nih..."bisik Nicol panik ke Athrun dan Yzak.

"Tenang, kan kita bawa ini!"senyum Athrun menyenggol Yzak.

"Apaan sih!"seru Yzak kesal di dorong-dorong.

Flay mengernyit. "Tarrrraaaaam!"seru Nicol memperlihatkan foto Flay dan Yzak sedang tidur bersebelahan.

"WHAT THE HELL!"jerit Flay. sebenarnya dalam foto mereka sedang tidur di meja sebuah er... kafe? dengan posisi duduk, dengan kepala di meja dan diantara keduanya ada foto liquor Ginn made in Russia.

"FLAY!"seru Meer menjerit tidak kalah keras.

Beberapa anak sekelas mulai menatap curiga kepada keenamnya. _Ada apa sih teriak teriak? Heboh banget!_ Stellar bersembunyi makin dalam di ketiak Meer sementara Nicol dan Athrun tersenyum licik.

Flay langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mendorong Yzak. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku! Dasar cowok licik!"seru Flay.

"Jangan gunakan kata kata licik padaku. kamu tahu kan tidak ada cewek yang bisa merayu guru matematika untuk menunda ujian kelas selain kamu!"seru Yzak.

"Hei, aku melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan nilai seluruh anak di kelas. for the greatest Good!"

"Kapan foto ini di ambil?"tanya Meer.

"Inget nggak saat pesta ulang tahun Lacus? Anak cowok bawa minuman keras dan kamu adalah satu-satunya anak cewek yang cukup bitchy untuk ikutan mabuk sama anak cowok,"kata athrun memelankan kata 'bitchy'.

"Yes bitch!"tawa Yzak memperjelas kata Bitch. Flay menghela nafas.

"Yah kebetulan kamu langsung pingsan pada tegukan pertama,"senyum Nicol.

"Payaaaah,"balas Yzak tersenyum mengejek. Flay mendengus seperti banteng.

"Kami tadinya mau menyebarkan foto ini di internet kalau kamu menolak bekerja sama dengan kami,"senyum Nicol manis. "dengar dengar papamu menteri luar negeri ya flay?"

Flay menghela nafas, "sebarkan saja toh yang malu nggak cuma aku, mama Yzak juga kepala departemen pertahanan!"

"Aku sih tidak masalah, toh mamaku buta internet,"tawa Yzak.

Athrun memperlihatkan handphonenya. "Jadi nggak ada masalah lah ya!"serunya memperlihatkan bentuk softcopy foto itu siap di edarkan melalui facebook. Tinggal menekan tombol 'share' saja.

Flay menggigit bibirnya. "Baiklah... baiklah aku akan membantu Dearka!"seru Flay akhirnya.

Yzak tersenyum sinis. Athrun dan Nicol tersenyum lega. Meer masih kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri dan Stellar makin ketakutan.

Lalu _flashback_ pun selesai.

"Stellar takut terjadi apa apa pada Flay dan Miri. kalian satu satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan Stella yang suka melamun dan bodoh ini,"kata Stella merajuk. Sebetulnya Stellar itu tidak bodoh sih, kalau lagi ujian mukanya lebih seram daripada leak. Kalau lagi biasa emang bengong selalu sih.

"Stellar jangan khawatir, apapun yang terjadi Flay akan melindungi Stella. Jadi Stella akan baik baik saja,"kata Flay menirukan kata-kata tuxedo bertopeng pada Sailormoon.

"Oh.. umm.. Flay!"seru Stellar memeluk Flay. Flay memeluk balik.

"Apaan sih kalian, ini bukan fanfic yaoi kan?"tanya Miriallia tiba-tiba datang. Sepertinya pertemuannya dengan Dearka sudah selesai. Flay menoleh padanya. "Hari Sabtu ini kita ke Andys yuk!"senyum Flay.

Miriallia menggeleng, "tidak bisa, aku ada ekskul fotografi,"kata Miriallia langsung.

Gawat, pikir Flay. "Tapi... tapi... kita udah lama nggak hangout bareng,"kata Flay.

Miriallia menghela nafas. "Yah, aku juga udah lama nggak ikut ekskul,"katanya.

"Kita kangen berat sama kamu, ya kan Stellar? Stellar juga kangen kan sama Miri kan? Stellar juga ingin main dengan Miri kan?"tanya Flay menggunakan tampang imut Stellar dan sifatnya yang dependent.

Stellar yang secara natural manja hanya mengangguk. "Stellar kangen Miri..."kata Stellar memeluk Miriallia. Miriallia menatap Stellar yang imut dan lucu. Ia jadi ingat, akhir-akhir ini ia jarang hangout dengan teman-temannya karena keasyikan ngobrol dengan Dearka.

"Baiklah... baiklah... cuma demi kalian aja lho,"senyum Miriallia. Yah... sebetulnya 'kalian' disini lebih condong ke Stellar sih.

Bagus, dengus Flay dalam hati. Dan ketiganya pun masuk kembali ke dalam kelas.

Andy's adalah sebuah kafe kecil yang ada di ujung jalan menuju sekolah. dekorasDikelola oleh Andy dan Aisha Waltfeld, lulusan seed academy entah tahun berapa. Karena letaknya yang dekat itu, banyak juga anak anak seed academy yang datang kesitu jadi pasaran banget lah kalau ada aksi tembak menembak antar sesama siswa seed academy disana.

Flay, Meer, Miriallia dan Stellar sudah berada di Andys sejak er... 10 menit yang lalu saat Dearka akhirnya datang membawa bunga mawar. Meer berpikir, kenapa sih Dearka suka bawa bunga mawar? emangnya di dunia ini cuma ada bunga mawar ya? Kenapa nggak anggrek gitu? Bunga melati, bunga matahari, bunga teratai atau bunga bangkai sekalian biar kesannya nggak pasaran! Dearka datang ditemani Lacus, Kira, Yzak, Athrun, Nicol, Rusty, Miguel, Heine, Shinn, Sai, Kuzzey, Auel, Sting, Crott, Shani, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Vino dan Rey (kayaknya satu RT nih dibawa).

"Dearka!"seru Miriallia memanggil Dearka. Dearka memerah mukanya.

"Nggak nyangka ya ketemu disini, what a great coincidence,"senyum Dearka. _Yeee... bisa aja Dearka basa basinya. Kan lo yang setting? _Batin Meer dan Flay bersamaan.

"Wah... kamu bawa bunga mawar lagi ya,"senyum Miriallia. Kali ini Dearka membawa bunga mawar merah menyala, biar nggak salah konteks lagi sama Stellar.

Tiba-tiba raut muka Dearka memerah. "Mir...,"kata Dearka. Tiba-tiba cowok itu berlutut di hadapan Miriallia, jiah gayanya kuno banget, perasaan harusnya ia sudah pengalaman menembak cewek. Miriallia terkesiap. Dearka menganggukkan muka ke Lacus. Dan Lacus pun mulai bernyanyi, bersamaan dengan suasana hening nan khidmat layaknya mengheningkan cipta ala upacara bendera.

Beneath a veil so cold,  
You deeply sleep, all alone  
The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,  
a little light shined

I watched as you dreamed  
You laughed like a child  
So dear, and yet so far -  
That is the promise of our future

That one day, on a green morning,  
One day, we will make it there  
Because in this wintered sky  
We still believe  
Fields of Hope

On the day we were born, we were embraced  
And now we search for those gentle hands again  
The melody of prayer; one vanishes,  
And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation

One day, to that green morning,  
We'll cross through all these nights  
Because that is the place each one of us searches for

Now, within my own heart,  
I want to keep you warm  
So dear, and yet so far -  
In the name of peace  
Fields of Hope  
So dear, and yet so far -  
The fields of promise  
Fields of Hope  
Fields of Hope

"Kyaaaa Lacus-sama!"teriak Meer merusak suasana. Lacus hanya tersenyum sementara Flay menginjak kakinya.

"Miriallia Haww, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"tanya Dearka.

Eye on eye, Miriallia bersungut sungut. Matanya membelalak.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!"seru anak-anak cowok lainnya selain Lacus.

Miriallia menelan ludah. "Uhm... yah... bagaimana ya Dearka...,"kata Miriallia.

Seruan anak anak cowok itu mulai terhenti. Miriallia dan Dearka saling berpandangan. Dearka dengan mata violetnya dan Miriallia dengan mata biru turqoisnya. Sesaat Dearka merasa kelu saat berpandangan dengan mata biru turqois itu. Begitu indah, begitu penuh cinta, begitu Miriallia.

"Masalahnya aku nggak tahu harus bagaimana..."

Flay, Meer, Stellar, Dearka dan teman teman Dearka yang banyak itu menatap Miriallia. Sungguh, baru sekali ini! Benar benar baru sekali ini ada cewek yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat ditembak Dearka.

"Apakah kamu sungguh menyukaiku Dearka?"tanya Miriallia.

Dearka mengangguk keras. "Tentu saja!"serunya. Miriallia senang tapi entah bagaimana sekali lagi, Dearka wajahnya berganti menjadi Tolle dimata Miriallia. Tolle...? why you here? why you resemble to Dearka?

Miriallia menghela nafas. Tampangnya seperti orang kesusahan bagi Dearka?

"Bisakah kamu memberiku waktu untuk berpikir?"tanya Miriallia.

Dearka menggigit bibir. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu,"kata Dearka menghela nafas panjang.

"Ditolak! Ditolak! Ditolak!"seru anak anak cowok mengejek Dearka.

"Dearka tidak ditolak, Miri hanya butuh waktu, ya kan Auel?"tanya Stellar menyelamatkan sisa sisa harga diri dearka. Stellar ternyata sudah ada di samping Auel pacarnya yang kebetulan ikut dalam acara penembakan itu. Dearka tersenyum kearahnya sementara Auel hanya mengangguk.

"Flay, Meer, ayo kita pergi,"kata Miriallia. Meer dan Flay hanya mengangguk. Bisa dimengerti bila Miri tidak ingin berlama-lama ada disini. "Dearka, terimakasih tapi... maaf jawabannya tidak bisa kamu terima sekarang,"kata Miriallia. Dearka mengangguk.

"Miriallia, aku akan menunggumu,"kata Dearka saat Miriallia sampai kepintu keluar restoran. Miriallia mengerjap sebab sorot mata Dearka itu begitu tajam, begitu meluluhkan hati.

"Ya... aku akan menjawab segera,"senyum Miriallia lalu bergegas pergi. semriwing... semriwing... semriwing... saat Miriallia tersenyum mata turqouisnya begitu bersinar. Membuat pandangan Dearka kabur dan dia jatuh seketika.

"Ya elah, kayak kimi no todoke aja nih!"ketus Yzak.

BERSAMBUNG


End file.
